


Day 8: Arranged Marriage

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage after making peace with the other Nations. What he wasn't prepared for was how forward his seemingly timid bride would be.





	Day 8: Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story kind of got away from me. I had no intentions of writing smut or a long ass one shot, due to the fact of how detailed smut can be(at least for me) and I bitched the whole time, at the expense of my boyfriend's suffering, at how long it took to write considering I still have 22 days of prompts I've barely drafted. But screw it, I love Katara being the dominating partner and what's done is done. Enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Fire Nation nobles murmured amongst themselves in the throne room. Eager to see the foreigner that had been betrothed to the current Fire Lord. Many were curious while others expressed their dislike. Having a mere foreign peasant as the Fire Lady was not what they thought would settle the conflictions between the three remaining nations.

Zuko had taken his right to the throne when Ozai had suddenly become ill and passed away. But no one was oblivious to the fact that it was Azula that had been behind her father's death. She was a fierce fighter. Ruthless, merciless and all around sadistic. No one would oppose her usurping the throne. When Zuko returned after seven years of banishment to reclaim his rightful place, Azula stood in his way.

Years of banishment hardened him and strengthened his resolve. The Agni Kai between him and his sister were not an even match. He burned her to a crisp before she could blink. Zuko made it clear that his time away did not soften him in the least. The air around him breathed dominance and even though the sages wanted to refuse him the crown due to his banishment, the awful scene of him killing Azula made them think twice about refusing him.

Many of the Fire Nation citizens expected him to carry out the war just as his forefathers did. Instead, he made peace with the other nations. Shock and distrust shook the nation. While some voiced their opposes, others chose to keep quiet. Zuko was a fierce Fire Lord. In an effort to obtain peace and security for his country as well as maintain a strong relationship with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, he was to agree to an arranged marriage with one of their own. With that, treaties were made, and trades were offered. To his surprise, he was informed a woman from the Southern Water Tribe had volunteered to marry the new Fire Lord.

Zuko wasn't too pleased with being betrothed to a foreigner. He had to give up any chance with his first love, Mai, but he was aware how political marriage worked. He couldn't allow his country to go through any more turmoil. He agreed, reluctantly.

The throne room became silent as the grand doors opened. Guards standing on either side to properly usher in the future Fire Lady and her maids. The sound of jewelry clinked in the silent room as the brown skinned tribeswoman entered, her bare feet tapping against the marble floor, silver anklets chiming with her movements. She wore a light blue robe with black leggings, chocolate hair pulled up in intricate braids with beads and bone made accessories adorning it. Her hands tucked away in her sleeves and her lower face was covered by a sheer blue veil from her nose down. No one in the Fire Nation had ever laid eyes on such attire. It was exotic and strange.

Zuko sat behind the flames, observing his future bride as she and her maids made to stop at the stairs leading up to where he sat. Iroh, his uncle, stood at the foot, gracing a smile to the young lady. "Fire Lord Zuko!" he announced happily. "I would like to present to you, Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." The tribeswoman bowed low at the sound of her name as well as her maids, her bracelets sliding down her wrist when she placed her hands on the floor. Sitting up on her knees, the waterbender looked up at the silhouette of her fiancé behind the flames.

"Fire Lord, Zuko." Her voice rung sweetly. "It is an honor to be your bride. I hope with our two nations joined, we will overcome the devastations of the last one hundred years and bring harmony to those of all corners of the world. My loyalty will, from now on, lie with the Fire Nation citizens as much as with my own." With that, she bowed again.

"Rise, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko called, flames flickering higher at his strong voice. "I accept you in my home land. Rise, for you are not to bow to me. In a day's time, you will be Fire lady and my wife. You will stand beside me in order to help govern this nation and secure the trust of all our allies."

Katara nodded in understanding.

"You will be shown to your room. The bride is not to be seen until the time of matrimony. We welcome you to the Fire Nation, Lady Katara." Iroh announced.

The palace's head mistress made her way to Katara, bowing slightly before escorting her out of the room to her bedchambers.

Zuko mentally sighed when her figure turned the corner. This was a lot harder than he expected. He was marrying someone after literally knowing them five minutes. But what was done was done. No other woman from the other nations were willing to take his hand, not even a single noble. It had to be a peasant and a waterbender at that. The Fire Lord would just have to except his options despite his conflictions.

They were married the next day. Zuko wore his royal robes, hair in a topknot and she, her traditional Water Tribe parka with fur. He could see the small beads of sweat trickling down the back of her smooth neck due to the suffocating heat. Zuko was surprised by her attire, especially since it was mid-summer. Apparently, the palace servants offered her something more comfortable, but she refused, claiming she wanted to get married in what she knew would be the last bit of something traditional from her home, even if it wasn't a Water Tribe wedding. The Fire Lord mentally scoffed. _She_ chose to suffer against her better judgement. Not his problem.

Zuko noticed that she was still wearing the veil, and had not yet shown her face. Agni, he hoped she wasn't hideous. He didn't bother to ask why and so, dismissed his curiosity. The sages finalized the ceremony, pronouncing their union official. They both turned to face the crowd that witnessed the union from behind them. They were both made to kneel as the head sage placed a crown in Katara's hair. Standing back up, it was all sealed with a kiss to the waterbender's forehead and claps erupted.

A large feast was thrown in honor of the two. They sat at the end of the grand table of the ball room, legs crossed, food barely touched, and both silent. Neither spoke, watching on as the guest enjoyed the festivities. This felt like the longest day of Zuko's life and his new wife wouldn't even look his way. Which was fine, because he didn't care to conversate with her either.

The reception ended, much to Zuko's relief. Iroh led them to the east wing of the palace where they would spend three days of their honeymoon undisturbed besides the meals that would be sent to their room. "May Agni bless your marriage." Iroh said, a large grin spreading on his humble face as he opened the door to their temporary residence. Bride and groom entered.

It was quite elegant. Candles lit all around the room giving it a romantic setting. A large canopy bed decorated with red and gold pillows sat in the middle of the room. To the right, sat a table filled with fruit, nuts, chocolate, wine and elegant décor. To the left, led to what Zuko assumed was the washroom. The Fire Lord frowned. He had no plans of taking his bride. At least not tonight. A part of him felt self-conscious, and he was pretty sure Katara was too. Their marriage wasn't out of love, so he wouldn't blame her if she chose to wait. There was no pressure to produce an heir at the moment either.

Zuko flicked his wrist after his uncle closed the doors behind them, huffing out a majority of the candles. Katara turned her cerulean eyes to him when she noticed the lighting go down. "Is something wrong, Fire Lord Zuko?" she asked. Those were the first words she had spoken to him since yesterday.

He unwillingly blushed at the sound of her voice. "Um, nothing. I figured you might want to relax."

"Okay…" she said with uncertainty. "What is this?" she asked walking over to the table and pointed to one of the items sitting on it.

"That's chocolate." Zuko answered. He walked over next to her to observe. "It's really good when melted."

"Melted?"

"Like this." He grabbed a small, white porcelain bowl, setting the harden bark into it before placing his hand underneath.

Her eyes widened, blue orbs gleaming at his trick. "Who knew the fire nation had such unique food."

"It's more of a treat than anything else. Something sweet." Zuko explained. "Would you like to try it?"

Katara shook her head. "Not now, husband."

The Fire Lord's heart thumped at the way she called him husband. "Wo-Would you like to take a bath before bed?" his voice cracked.

"I shouldn't." she said.

Zuko shook his head. What was wrong with her, wasn't she sweating under that parka?

A glint sparkled in her eye when she noticed his confused expression and Katara smirked from under her veil. "If I did, then all of this would be a waste." Everything went into slow motion as the Fire Lord watched his new bride remove her gloves and boots and went to unbutton the front of her heavy parka. Zuko felt the wind knock out of him when she let the parka pool at her feet. She was mostly nude. A sheer, white bottom slip with slits stopped a her mid thigh. Her torso, bare, besides the silver jewelry on her wrists and ankles and a necklace with a blue trinket and ribbon. Her dusky nipples were pierced with some type of animal bone. But what really threw Zuko for a loop was his name covered from her fingertips to her mid-biceps and her feet to her ankles with intricate designs spelled in Agnilese. All of which were obviously used with henna.

"Do you not like it?" Katara asked, removing the veil to reveal the sly smirk on her face. "I hope it is not rude of me to stick with some of my homeland's tradition. One of my maids is fluent in your language and was able to write your name properly. Is this the correct way to spell your name, Fire Lord Zuko?" She spread her arms out to display her figure.

Zuko almost choked on his own spit. He had never seen anything like it. He's had his fair share of women while banished. The crew pulling him to brothels several times during their venture. He couldn't say he liked it. It was only meant to relieve temporary stress. "Yes." He croaked. His cheeks turning red. He swallowed, trying to clear his voice so that he wouldn't stutter. "It is…nice."

"Nice?" her brows knitted. Her expression turned to amusement as she caught him staring at her chest. She ran both her hands up and her sides, brushing the back of them pass her breasts, over her shoulders and up her neck. Katara removed the pins from her hair to allow it flow down, flipping her long curls to her front, covering her breasts. "I wasn't trying to go for nice, my Lord."

The tightness in Zuko's pants became uncomfortable and he suddenly became aware of the royal robes weighing down on his person. She was beautiful. Her exotic features were enough to catch anyone's eye but Agni, she was like a goddess the way she walked up to him.

"I must advise you, Fire Lord Zuko…"

"Zuko." He corrected. Katara approached him, sliding her hands over the front of his robes and began to remove them. "Just Zuko…." His jaw clenched as she removed the first layer.

"Zuko…" He liked the way her lips pronounced his name, licking his own in the process. She removed two more layers before gently placing both her hands on his strong, bare chest and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I prefer to be on top."

"Wha-what?" Her bold words had him stammering.

"Do not worry, Zuko. I have my innocence intact."

"How-I mean, why are you acting this way?" He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing from the tingle of her cool touch. His stomach flipped with anticipation from the way she traced her index finger down the middle of his chest, to his stomach while circling every individual ab, stopping at the trail of hair below his belly button that led to his cock.

She laughed at his question, pulling the sash that held his pants in place. "Does being a virgin mean I have to play the blushing bride? One thing you must know about me, Lord Zuko," she let his pants fall on the floor, leaving him in just his loin cloth, and gripped both his ass cheeks. "When I want something, I take it. On the bed!" she demanded, smacking his bottom.

The sudden slap made him jump and against his spite for being told what to do, he did exactly what she asked, sitting on the end of the bed. Excitement about what her next move would be making his heart hammer hard against his chest. He could also hear the blood pumping in his ears.

"Scoot back." Katara ordered, crawling on the bed towards him, stopping when his head met the pillows. She straddled him, setting her clothed sex on top of his, and tied his sash around both his wrist and to the headboard. He didn't expect her to bound him.

"What are you doing, Ka-" Zuko hissed when she jerked her hips forward.

"Making sure you're nice and hard for me when I'm ready to take you. Don't worry, you'll like it." She brushed her nails under his arms, causing Zuko to jerk, more from the slight tickle, and he bucked his hips up. Katara hummed in delight, "Not yet, husband. I will make sure you get plenty of that later."

"How long do you plan on making me wait?" The Fire Lord growled. He only went along with her little game for the sake of relieving the strong arousal she stirred in him. He did not sign up to be tortured.

"Hush." She whispered leaning into him. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and moaned in the most animalistic way, removing his crown and allowing his neck length hair to fall. Zuko's eyes closed tight when they began to play with each other's lips. Mouths opening, tongues rolling. A string of saliva hung between them after they parted. Zuko turned to putty at the sight of her lust filled expression and swollen lips. He wanted to taste them again.

Giving him one last provocative lick to his lips, Katara turned to the table again. "What is that?" she nodded.

It took a bit for Zuko's vision to realign but once it cleared he realized what she was gesturing to. "That's an ostrich-horse feather." He explained, swallowing the moan he almost released when she crawled off him. "They're used for decoration mostly." The Fire Lord's eyes followed her form when she did not respond. Katara crawled off the bed to retrieve the feather, giggling at his widened eyes.

"I believe we can put this to play." The waterbender brushed the feather over her neck to her breast, seductively circling her hardened nipples. "Do you want to play, Zuko?"

Before he could think twice, he nodded eagerly, watching the feather as it traced around her dark areolas. Katara strode over to the bed, straddling her husband again, and gasped when she sat on his lap again. "Zuko!" she exclaimed, the feel of his erected length sent chills up her spine. "Do you want me?" she moaned.

"Yes!" the force she put into rocking her hips into his sent Zuko in a daze. His temperature was rising, and his member was probably purpled at the point. "Agni, yes. I want you, Katara! I want you so bad. I want to ravish you to the point where you can't stop screaming my name!"

Katara gave him mischievous smirk. She looked like a goddess the way she shook her head, flipping her thick curls behind her back. "Not yet." She sung. Zuko felt a cloth cover his eyes, his world going black. His breath hitched, and his muscles tensed at the feel of something ticklish tracings the abs on his stomach. He gasped as it ran over his right nipple. "Now, my Lord, there are a few _tests_ I'd like to administer before we proceed." The bed shifted, a pair of soft legs sat on either side of his face and the scent of her need made the Fire Lord dizzy.

"Taste me, husband." Katara sighed.

Even without his sight, nothing could stop Zuko from burying his face between her legs. She was wet. Sopping. He was relieved to know he wasn't the only one over aroused. He slid his tongue over her clit, circling the knob, then proceeded to suck it, nibbling it with his teeth. Katara bent back slightly to grab his clothed erection. Zuko bucked his hips up, groaning from his throat at the feel of her hand. She stroked him slowly, rotating her hand as she moved up towards the head.

"Ah! Yes. Like th-that…ugh…" Katara readjusted her position, tilting her hips up. Zuko took the hint, snaking his tongue deep inside. She panted his name like a chant, bucking her hips to get a better feel. "Make me come, Zuko. I want you to make me come!" she shouted, tightening the hold on his cock and stroked faster. Her other hand went to grip his hair.

Fuck! The way she was rubbing him, Zuko knew he wasn't going to last. He put more force into claiming her, raising his body temperature to warm his tongue. The way she cried out gave him the confidence to finish her off before he could. Katara screamed in a language Zuko didn't know but he sure as hell understood what it meant by the way her walls contracted around his slick muscle.

The blindfold was removed, allowing the Fire Lord's eyes to drink up the way her cheeks reddened, eyes half lidded with extreme need. "I want you, Zuko." She panted. Katara took off the rest of her attire, carelessly throwing her jewelry over the bed. She yanked his loincloth off aggressively, relieving the strain over his hardened nature. "Mmm, husband." She moaned, licking her lips seductively. "You are ready for me."

"Katara…" Zuko pleaded. Screw his pride, he wanted her. He was on the brink and didn't know how long he could cling on to his sanity if she had him waiting any longer.

The waterbender crawled back over him to set his cock at her entrance. "Are you ready, my Lord?"

He growled in frustration then gasped when her sex slowly swallowed his member. Zuko clenched his teeth, holding his breath from how painfully, yet pleasurably, tight she clung to him. Agni, he wanted to fuck her as hard as he could but Zuko wanted to respect her and go at the pace she was comfortable with. He bit back the thought when she moved up and down on top of him.

"Kat, you're so tight. Fuck, I don't think I will last!" He cried, flames releasing from his parted lips.

A strangled whimper caused Zuko to look at his new wife, his eyes widened at the sight of tears spilling down her cheeks. The waterbender's advances were so unlike a virgin, he almost forgot she was one and despite her eagerness to consummate, she probably didn't realize how painful the first time would be. "Katara, stop."

"No." she sobbed.

"Katara. Please, you're hurting."

"I want this. I want you." She sobbed again.

Zuko licked his dry lips, closing his eyes then opening them, "At least untie me, so I can touch you."

She stopped, surprised by his suggestion but complied.

Once he was loose, after rubbing his sore wrist, he gently brushed his hands over her breast. Lightly twisting the waterbender's dark nipples, gently flicking her piercings, hardening them even further. Katara leaned her head back, moaning at his ministrations. Zuko's touch sent shocks up her body causing her arousal to increase and fluids to seep.

"I want you to feel good, Katara." Zuko whispered. He could feel the goosebumps develop on her skin. "We could do this however you want, for however long you want."

Katara cried his name when he lifted his hips slowly, gently moving in a rhythm he figured would be easier for her. When he felt her relax, she began to meet his thrust. Zuko stilled to allow her to move at her own pace. She leaned into his chest to capture his lips, allowing him to hold her face with both his hands. The waterbender dug her nails into his shoulders, grinding into him with a little more speed when the head of his cock rubbed against the spot she was so eager to relieve.

Zuko moved his hands from her face, making sure not to break the kiss, to take hold of her hips. She was so curvy. Soft. Being surrounded by only fire nation and earth kingdom women, the Fire Lord never encountered a Water Tribe woman. Searching for the Avatar for seven years left no time to truly interact with anyone. While he did travel near the South or North Pole, he never bothered to leave his ship to step foot on their lands if he didn't suspect that the Avatar was nearby.

Now that didn't matter. If she did meet him during that time, she probably would've hated him. He was fortunate she would even marry him at all. Any thought Zuko had of opposing this marriage, fleeted when she first exposed her body and he couldn't help but trace his name written on the inside of her wrist. Without knowing him, she was considerate about what he'd like, and his heart soared at the thought of how much effort she went through to make their consummation enjoyable.

"Katara…" he exhaled, running his hands up and down her chocolate thighs. "You're so beautiful."

The waterbender's eyes widened, a blush coloring her cheeks. "You are too, Zuko." She whispered, smashing her lips with his once again.

He flipped her on her back, keeping them connected, and gently slipped his fingers in her hair. Katara brought her own to his scarred cheek and Zuko made no move to remove it. There was something special about her that the Fire Lord couldn't put his finger on as they stared at each other with raw passion. They had many years together for him to figure that out. Until then, he would gratefully accept her into his arms.


End file.
